Sakura's Trip
by deraa uchiha
Summary: "Ada apa dengan lift ini?" / "Tempat apa ini?" / Lift yang membawa Haruno Sakura menuju tempat yang tidak dikenalinya.
1. Prolog

**Sakura's Trip**

 ** _Disclaimer_** This story is mine

 ** _Summary_ : **"Ada apa dengan lift ini?" / "Tempat apa ini?"/ Lift yang membawa Haruno Sakura menuju tempat yang tidak dikenalinya.

.

.

.

.

~~ Enjoy ~~

.

.

.

.

"Haah, hari yang melelahkan," desah seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang memakai baju lengan pendek dan rok selutut yang cukup ketat hingga mencetak bentuk pinggulnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit seusai menjalankan beberapa operasi. Ya, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang dokter ternama di Tokyo. Inilah yang menyebabkan tubuhnya pegal-pegal setiap hari.

Sore sudah menjelang malam, Sakura pun masuk ke gedung apartemennya. Ia berjalan menuju lift. 'Kenapa sepi sekali, ya?' pikirnya. Ia pun merasa merinding setelah melihat suatu bayangan melesat cepat melewatinya.

"Siapa itu?!" tanya Sakura sambil berteriak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Sakura pun bergegas lari menuju lift. Ia segera memencet tombol-tombol di lift secara acak. 'Yang penting segera ke lantai atas,' batinnya ketakutan.

Pintu lift tertutup, membawanya ke lantai atas. Sakura pun mendesah lega. Ia merasa sedang berada di film horror. Untung saja liftnya mau menyala. Jika di film horror liftnya selalu tidak berfungsi.

 _Bzzzt bzt_

Lampu lift mendadak berkedip-kedip tidak jelas. Jantung Sakura kembali berdegup kencang. 'Apa lagi ini,Ya Tuhan? Ada apa dengan lift ini?' batinnya sangat ketakutan. Ini masih mencapai lantai lima, sedangkan apartemen Sakura berada di lantai dua puluh tiga.

Lift yang ditumpanginya mendadak bergoncang keras. 'Hah, kenapa ini?! Apakah terjadi gempa?' tanya Sakura entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Setelah cukup lama Sakura berdoa dalam hati, pintu lift terbuka. Cahaya terang berasal dari luar lift. Ia pun berjalan keluar perlahan-lahan. Kepalanya menengok keluar. Ia melihat ia sedang berada di hutan dengan pohonnya yang lebat-lebat. "Tempat apa ini?" Ia keluar lift dengan mengendap-endap.

Disini siang hari, sedangkan sebelum ia menaiki lift ini keadaan hari sudah gelap. Sebenarnya lift apa yang dinaikinya? 'Apa aku sedang tertidur di meja kerjaku dan bermimpi menaiki lift di dunia dongeng?' batinnya mencoba menghibur diri.

Ia berjalan keluar dari semak-semak.

"Kenapa kau mengendap-endap seperti itu, Sakura? Dan pakaian apa itu yang kau pakai?" suara seorang pria menyapa indra pendengaran Sakura. Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Siapa kau?!" ucap Sakura sambil mengacungkan sepatu _high heelsnya_ kearah pemuda itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 ** _Keep or delete?_**

 ** _Author's note_ : **Ini prolognya dulu ya _guys_. Biar kalian penasaran dulu :B hehehe.. Maaf ya kalo idenya mainstream. Semoga kalian suka ya... Butuh kritik, saran, dan review kalian ya _guys_...


	2. chapter 1

**Sakura's Trip**

 **Disclaimer** This story is mine

~ ~ ~ ~ 0 ~ ~ ~ ~

"Kenapa kau mengendap-endap seperti itu, Sakura? Dan pakaian apa itu yang kau pakai?"

"Siapa kau?!"

Chapter 1

.

.

.

~ Enjoy ~

.

.

.

 **\- SAKURA POV -**

Sebulan telah berlalu. Kukira ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Aku menaiki sebuah lift yang membawaku ke dunia yang tak kukenal. Di dunia yang kukira tidak nyata. Dunia shinobi.

Ini adalah dunia yang saaangat hebat. Aku menyukainya. Kalau perkiraanku benar, aku pasti bereinkarnasi di masa depan. Dulunya aku adalah seorang _kunoichi_ yang hidup pada zaman shinobi. Dan tentu saja aku adalah seseorang yang berpengaruh di desa. Dan sekarang aku berada pada kehidupanku yang sebelumnya.

Selama sebulan, aku dilatih kembali oleh guruku, Tsunade- _shishou_. Beliau berkata bahwa aku adalah murid kebanggaannya yang berpengaruh besar dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi yang keempat.

'Wah, sebegitu hebatnyakah aku?'

Tentu saja aku berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh karena kepercayaannya padaku. Aku membaca banyak buku selama sebulan ini dan menguasai apa itu _chakra_ , bagaimana cara menggunakannya dan kemudian menguasainya. Selain itu, aku juga seorang ninja medis. Yah, sedikit banyak aku telah menguasai ilmu medis karena aku adalah seorang dokter di masa depan. Ternyata medis memang sudah menjadi _style_ -ku dari zaman dahulu.

Aku adalah orang yang mampu menyerap dan belajar cepat. Aku dapat menguasai semua hal itu dalam waktu sebulan. Yah.. dan sekarang aku sudah seperti Uchiha Sakura yang sebenarnya.

Oh ya, apakah aku belum bilang? Margaku adalah Uchiha, bukan Haruno. Mungkin margaku dulunya adalah Uchiha? Aku tidak tahu pasti. Orang tuaku juga sudah meninggal karena suatu serangan-entah serangan apa itu. Tsunade- _shishou_ memintaku untuk mengingatnya sendiri.

Sejak Kakashi- _sensei_ menemukanku-yang beruntungnya aku tidak jadi menancapkan sepatu _high heels_ ku di kepalanya- di hutan Konoha sebulan lalu, mereka semua tidak percaya bahwa aku adalah orang yang datang dari masa depan dan malah menganggapku amnesia. Padahal jika memang benar aku amnesia, memori di otakku dipastikan sebagian besar hilang. Mereka harusnya mengecek memori otakku dengan teknologi modern di zamanku.

Aku tersenyum. Inilah kisahku di dunia shinobi. Aku akan menikmatinya.

.

.

.

Hahh... hari ini adalah hari yang panjang. Aku baru saja diberi misi oleh Kakashi- _sensei_ dan aku baru saja sampai di rumahku, di distrik Uchiha.

Aku masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menyejukkan pikiranku seusai misi. Setelah memakai piyama tidur pendek kesukaanku, aku menuju ke ranjangku untuk tidur-melepas lelah.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku tertidur. Aku bermimpi melihat diriku berada di suatu taman yang luas bersama seorang pria. Pria itu tidak terlalu jelas. Aku tidak tahu.

Aku terlihat bahagia disana. Lalu pria itu menciumku dengan lembut. Tangannya yang semula menggandeng tanganku naik secara perlahan menuju pundakku. Uh, aku merasa sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Sentuhan itu terasa nyata. Lalu tangannya berpindah membelai pahaku-tunggu dulu. Apa aku sedang bermimpi mesum?! Akupun berusaha terbangun dari mimpiku.

Aku membuka mataku. Aku masih di kamarku, di ranjangku. Ya Tuhan mimpi apa aku barusan? Wajahku terasa panas. Masih dengan posisi menyamping seperti terakhir kali aku menutup mata. Aku hanya terlelap sebentar, terlihat dari situasi kamar sekarang yang masih gelap tanpa cahaya.

Ugh, apa ini? Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak dari pahaku menuju pinggang dan semakin ke atas, lalu masuk ke piyamaku. Aku melirik ke bawah. Itu-

"KYAAAAAA!!"

Aku menendangnya! Aku menendang orang itu. Ia terjungkal dari ranjang hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Ia seorang pria. Ya ampun bagaimana bisa ia masuk ke rumah dan kamar orang sembarangan?! Terlebih ini rumah seorang gadis. Garis bawahi- **gadis**! Selain itu ia juga meraba-raba tubuhku!

"S-siapa kau?! Kenapa kau masuk ke rumah seorang gadis, dasar kau brengsek mesum!" semburku kepada orang mesum itu.

Orang itu berekspresi kesakitan sambil mengernyit-ekspresi heran dan bingung? Apa orang mesum-yang uhuk sialan tampan- ini mabuk dan salah masuk rumah? Tapi jelas-jelas aku sudah mengunci pintu rumahku.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sakura?" suara itu menyambut dengan sangat seksi-Hah?

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura! Sadarlah dia adalah orang mesum yang berniat melecehkanmu!' _inner_ Sakura menggila.

"Kau yang kenapa?! Kau mabuk ya, hingga masuk ke rumahku?" huh, aku sangat kesal!

"Ini rumahku juga. Tch," ucapnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearahku.

"Kau ini kenapa?" ucap orang itu dengan ekspresi datar. Bisa-bisanya ia berekspresi sesantai itu padahal aku sepanik ini?! 'Tenang Sakura.. Tenang..' menenangkan diriku lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyaku padanya sambil mengeratkan selimut pada tubuhku. Ia duduk di salah satu sisi ranjang menatapku.

"Hn? Kau kan istriku?" ucapnya enteng. Eh, apa? I-is-

"ISTRI?! Aku sudah menikah?!"

.

.

.

 **\- NORMAL POV -**

Sakura itu sebenarnya kenapa? Sasuke-nama pria itu- menghela napas dalam lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya-dan ranjang Sakura juga tentu saja. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Sakura tidak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi. Ya, setelah ia bertanya apakah ia sudah menikah, ia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya.

Sasuke mengurut keningnya dan mencoba berpikir positif, 'Apa Sakura sedang bercanda? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Jika bercanda, ia tidak mungkin marah sampai menendangku. Memangnya salah aku menyentuh tubuh istriku sendiri?!' Sasuke sungguh frustasi dengan sikap Sakura barusan.

'Dan apa itu tadi? MESUM? Kata itu sangat tidak pantas untukku!'

Che, tidak mengertikah kau Sakura bahwa suamimu sedang membutuhkanmu setelah dua bulan tidak bertemu? Ya.. Sakura memang tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di dalam kamar mandi Sakura sedang berpikir keras dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

'Aku sudah menikah? Dengan pria setampan itu? Kyaaaa.. Ya Tuhan, terima kasih.. Apa mungkin aku sudah tidak gadis lagi? Mungkin saj-Eh, APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN. Huh, kenapa Tsunade- _shishou_ tidak memberitahuku sama sekali? Jangan-jangan marga Uchiha itu adalah marga yang kudapatkan dari suamiku? Kyaaaaaah' pikir Sakura absurd.

.

.

.

 **BRAK!**

Sasuke yang sedang merebahkan diri di atas ranjang merasa jantungnya berhenti karena istrinya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menjeblak pintu. Sasuke merasa lega karena ia masih hidup.

Sementara itu, orang yang hampir membuatnya mati itu berjalan menuju ranjangnya dengan wajah yang-sedikit-bersemu yang menurut Sasuke sangat cantik itu. Ia langsung merebahkan diri membelakanginya di ranjang dan langsung menyelubungi dirinya dengan selimut hingga hanya terlihat pucuk kepalanya.

"Saku-"

"Diamlah, aku ingin tidur!" Sakura memotong ucapannya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Kau juga tidurlah," ucap Sakura mesih dengan galak. Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis. Istrinya tetaplah seseorang yang perhatian meski sedang marah.

"Tidurlah," ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Sesuatu di bawah sana sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 ** _Author's note :_**

Ini udah lanjut ya guys.. Btw, ada yang tanya kalo ini fantasy? Iya ini ada fantasynya, tp cuma bagian liftnya itu aja. Jangan lupa krisar dan kalo mau tanya kolom reviewnya menanti kok ;')

Sampai jumpa di chap 2 guys, jaaa *


End file.
